


When I See You Smile

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's a guffaw. Big and hearty.





	When I See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you're well x

Orm turns to speak, but the words die on his lips when he sees Arthur laugh and shake his head. 

It's a guffaw. Big and hearty. The corners of his golden eyes crinkle, nose scrunching. The whites of his teeth visible as his lips pull back in a smile. Orm is seized with the burning desire to capture this moment forever. Because when he sees Arthur smile, he feels like he can face the world, that he can do anything. 

And he can. And they have. 

Arthur must have seen the thoughts going through his mind. Gods above only knows how his brother does that. But it pleases Orm all the same, and he goes willingly when Arthur leans in, brushing a soft kiss, at first, which deepens into something sweeter and filthier the instance Orm admits him into his mouth.

"Hey." Arthur says, the corner of his lips curled up when they part.

"Hello." Orm says, not a little kissed drunk.

Arthur caresses his cheek with his thumb, kissing him once more. He smiles, jerking his chin at the mistletoe above their head. "Merry Christmas, Orm."

Orm shakes his head. Still rather perplexed by these surface dwellers and their seasonal traditions. But this, at least, he understands.

Cupping Arthur by his nape, he melts into his beloved's arms. "Merry Christmas, Arthur." He murmurs into the reunion of their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
